My Dreamy Violinist Is a Girl?
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: A lone violinist plays everyday in Music Room 3, and, from the first time she heard him play, Miku fell in love. So, she confessed to him. Only "he" is our one and only Rin Kagamine. RinxMiku shoujo-ai oneshot


**Author's Note: For Nekofan123**

**My Dreamy Violinist Is a Girl?**

Today, as it always did, the hushed song of a single violin rang through the west wing of the school, slipping through the door of Music Room 3. The girl sat there in the bushes underneath the window from which the beautiful sound came, imagining the boy who played such a wonderful song and wondering why it was she hadn't gathered the courage to meet him yet. She swooned against his music, knowing that this boy, her dreamy violinist, was the boy of her dreams.

. . .

"Honestly, it was love at first sight," Miku announced to her table, looking off into the distance wistfully. Her friends exchanged looks that varied from amusement to exhaustion. For weeks, they'd been hearing Miku tell them about her first love, the heart-stealing violinist who played in Music Room 3 of the west wing every day after school, long after club activities had ended. No one had yet dared to see whether or not this phenomenon actually occurred as they had better things to do after school than hang around and see if anything interesting happened.

"You haven't even met him yet," insisted Lily, rolling her eyes at her friend's stupidity.

But Miku didn't care. Instead, with absolute certainty, she proclaimed, "That doesn't matter! I knew it when I first heard him play! This is love, I tell you, love!"

A few of her friends clapped in playful admiration at her passion, and she graced them all with thanks and bows. Then, one of them, Iroha, questioned, "What if he's ugly?"

"My love isn't that shallow!" scoffed Miku. "I'll love him, no matter what he looks like! My love for him is unconditional!"

"That's quite a commitment to someone you haven't even met," Haku stated, astounded. "He must play very well."

"Yes, _he_ is quite the good violinist," Gumi giggled. Miku looked at her, her attention caught. She leaped over the table and grabbed the amused girl by the large bow that decorated the front of their school uniform.

"Do you know something?" Miku questioned, widening her eyes in excitement, shaking her friend furiously. "Do you know who he is?"

"Yeah, your violinist is in my class, actually," Gumi continued, that great smile still playing on her lips.

"You have to introduce me!" Miku insisted.

Gumi giggled. "No way. I think that's something you should do for yourself."

Miku clenched her fist in front of her, releasing her friend as she did, in a sign of determination. "I accept your challenge!"

"I didn't challenge you," Gumi stated, about to break out laughing.

"Tonight," Miku continued, ignoring the interruption, "I will finally confess my feelings to my beloved violinist!"

Half of the group broke into applause while the other surrounded Gumi in a mixture of concern and confusion as the girl erupted into a giant fit of laughter.

. . .

That day, once all clubs had ended and the school had been vacated, Miku stood outside the room from which the beautiful music poured, closing her eyes with a smile to listen to the gentle tune. It was a slow, kind of sad song. The word that seemed to fit it best was lonely. Miku smiled even more at that thought. _You don't need to be lonely anymore,_ she thought to him. _From now on, I'll be here for you._

Three words. Miku would say the three words that had been on her mind lately, those three little words that came into her mind every time she heard him play. _I love you_.

So, bravely, she knocked on the door. The music came to a halt, and the door opened gently to a gorgeous, yellow-haired boy. Miku thought she may faint. He was just as she imagined: handsome, elegant, and a total gentleman. She could see it all in that first glance, that first time her cyan eyes met his blue ones.

"Hi," she started, feeling the words racing out of her mouth before she could think about them. "My name is Miku Hatsune. You don't know me, but I come here every day and listen to your music, and, uh, I was wondering if maybe you'd consider going out with me because, uh . . . ." He was staring at her curiously, and she started to get incredibly nervous. What in the world was she doing? She'd been fine just listening to him. Now, she may have ruined it forever. Well, she'd come this far already, so she might as well just finish it. So, she squeezed her eyes shut and cried out, "Because your music is so beautiful and I feel like I've come to know you just by listening to it and I think that maybe I even—"

She was cut off by a laughter that immediately silenced her. It wasn't coming from the boy. Miku's face flushed bright red in humiliation as she saw a girl standing there in the room, laughing at her. Could that be . . . his girlfriend?

"I-I'm sorry," Miku murmured, completely humiliated now. "I didn't realize that—"

The girl came over and slung her arm around the yellow-haired boy. "Calm down," the girl said with a smirk. "I'm his sister, so don't get any funny ideas."

And now, Miku felt like an idiot. Of course. It was obvious just by looking at them that they were siblings.

"Well, Miku," the brother spoke tentatively. "As kind as it was of you to ask me out, I'm afraid I can't accept."

Miku cast her eyes down, feeling heat spread to her ears. This was so not how she'd expected this to go. It was so embarrassing, especially with his sister here to witness her rejection. "Oh, I see. Never mind then. Thank you for listening." She turned to leave and maintain what she had left of her dignity, but his hand stopped her.

"Wait a second," he requested. "You see, I can't accept because I'm not the one you're looking for. I don't play any instruments."

Miku frowned, confused. Then who was her dreamy violinist? "But right now . . . ."

And then, as she stared at the blue-eyed boy, that song started up again, its beauty and perfection sending shivers down Miku's spine. The boy smile delicately at her and prodded her to look past him, into the classroom. When she did, all blood fled from her face, leaving her a ghastly pale.

There, against the sunset in the window, the yellow-haired girl stood, drawing her bow against the violin's strings and producing the most gorgeous song Miku had ever heard. Miku instinctively closed her eyes, focussing only on the song, until it drew to an end. And then, when she was done, she stared at the yellow-haired girl, unable to see anything but the girl's silhouette against the pink and orange sky.

"I don't understand," Miku murmured, although she did. She understood quite well.

"Your opinion on my music is very appreciated," the yellow-haired girl said, lowering her violin into its case and striding back to the doorway. Then, with a smirk, she said, "And yes, Miss Hatsune, I'll go out with you."

These words were completely ignored by Miku. Instead, three little words came out.

"You're a girl?"

Not the three words she'd been planning on saying, but she had to to roll with the punches.

. . .

"I hate you," Miku informed the laughing greenette the next day at lunch. She slammed her tray on the table and glared at the girl. The rest of her friends looked confused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Gumi teased, smiling cheekily at her friend.

Miku's face went bright red. "Shut up, let's just forget about it."

"Forget about what?" Haku wondered.

Miku cast her a vicious glare, and the girl shut up. Iroha pouted and proceeded to nag, "C'mon, guys, you're being mean. Tell us what's going on."

"Forget it," insisted Miku, hurriedly working away at her food. "It never happened."

"Well that's rude."

Miku froze at that voice. She couldn't move as that someone took a seat next to her. Her friends stared at the intruder curiously.

"Who're you?" Lily questioned, looking at the girl disdainfully.

"Didn't Miku tell you?" the stupid person who definitely shouldn't have been there at that moment questioned. "How rude of her. My name's Rin, Rin Kagamine."

"Okay, _Rin_," Lily said, dissatisfied with her answer. Gumi was hardly containing her delight. Miku glared at her friend, the deadliest glare she could muster. "What are you doing at our table?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Rin questioned. "I wanted to be near Miku."

"Why?" Iroha wondered, tilting her head to the side curiously.

Miku tensed as arms wrapped around her. "Because Miku and I are lovers, of course."

"What?"

All three of the girls who weren't classmates with Rin and fully aware of what was going on stood abruptly, slamming their hands against the table and leaning over to the 'couple'. Miku could feel a vein on her forehead throbbing in irritation, but she focussed fully on her food. Maybe if she ignored Rin, she'd go away.

. . .

She didn't.

In the following weeks, Rin continued harassing Miku. Sometimes, her brother, Len, would rein her in and tell her to step being a pest, but, most of the time, he was nowhere to be found. The worst part was that Miku had gotten used to them, and she felt weird any day that Rin didn't perform a new stunt. On those days, Miku felt lonely. After all, who doesn't like getting attention, and Rin's pranks were funny in retrospect. Just not at the moment they happened. Those pranks varied from . . .

"_So, want to go to a movie tonight?" Gakupo wondered, smiling kindly at Miku as she grabbed her shoes from the shoe lockers at the end of the day. Right when she was about to agree, arms hugged her from behind._

"_Oh, honey!" Rin would call in a singsong despite her mouth being right beside Miku's ear. The has a Cheshire grin on her face, Miku was sure of it. "Let's walk home together, honey!"_

_Gakupo looked humiliated. Still, that was nothing compared to the shame Miku felt when all those eyes turned to her. So, she swiftly attempted to explain it away, only to have the boy apologize for bothering her and swiftly depart. Rin then laughed and told Miku she'd see her tomorrow before heading off to find her brother._

To . . .

_Miku was ignoring Rin at lunch, as per usual. Then, Rin called her name, anguish in her voice. It shocked Miku so much that she actually turned her faced to look at Rin, concerned. Then, she felt a spoon enter her mouth. She habitually swallowed, staring at Rin as the girl smiled._

"_Indirect kiss," Rin said sweetly. "Chu."_

And even . . .

_In the middle of a crowded hallway, Rin appeared beside Miku and started holding her free hand. It took a moment for Miku to notice as she was concentrating on cramming for her test next period while she walked to her next class. Then, suddenly, she was drawn off course, slammed against a locker, all her pens and books falling to the ground with a clatter._

"_Let's make out!" Rin requested passionately, immediately catching the interest of several passersby, a few of whom stopped to see the outcome. Miku's cheeks reddened._

"_Rin, not now," she groaned. "I have to study."_

"_But I love you so much!" Rin exclaimed. "I want all of you! I don't care if we're both girls, Miku! I'll let you do anything you want to me, okay? Please, Miku!"_

"_Stop saying dangerous things in public!" Miku exclaimed, horrified by the gazes on them. She shoved Rin away and abandoned her books. She might have felt bad if she hadn't heard Rin's laughter as she departed._

Until finally, that day.

"Okay, I'm done," Rin told Miku, joining her at the shoe locker at the end of club activities despite the fact that she normally stayed beyond that time.

"Done what?" Miku wondered.

"Teasing you," Rin replied. "It's gotten boring. I'll leave you alone from now on."

Miku blinked, shocked. It felt weird to hear those words coming from the girls mouth. She ought to feel relived, right? Then why did she feel so . . . let down? Hurt? Had Rin really just been playing the entire time?

"Well, thanks," Miku replied.

Rin smirked. "No problem. See you around." She turned to leave before stopping and glancing back one last time. "By the way, I'm teaching Len how to play violin. Soon enough, he'll be good enough for you, and then you can ask him out for real. Good luck." Then, with a wink, Rin disappeared into the crowd.

Her words didn't make Miku feel any better. If anything, they'd made her feel worse.

. . .

"Go out with me."

One week later, at the door of Music Room 3, Miku stood, forcing those words out like she had once before despite the trembling of her heart and the redness of her face. The yellow-haired twins stared at her, unable to believe what they were seeing. Rin, still in the elegant stance she wore as she played her song, frozen in the middle of the note, stared at her interruption.

"He's not that good yet, Miku," the girl laughed off, smirking. "You're so impatient. Give us a little time, okay?"

"Not him," Miku said, staring defiantly at the girl who was, for once in her life, at a loss for words. "I'm asking _you_ out."

Rin opened her mouth to say something, then she closed it again, dumbstruck. Finally, she settled on, "Haha, very funny. You know, those jokes work better in public."

Miku sighed. "Dammit, Rin. I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this."

And then, Miku stormed into the room, straight up to Rin, and leaned down, gently placing her lips against the other girl's. The smell of oranges filled her nose, and she gently drew away, looking down at the startled girl. "I'm serious," she told her. "I miss being harassed by you, Rin. I told my friends that I fell in love with you when I first heard you play, and that hasn't changed. The only thing that's changed is that, now, I love you even more."

Rin, for once the one who was blushing, stared at her feet and murmured, "You're an idiot."

**Author's Note: You see, I've always found stories where people see someone's drawings or hear their music and fall instantly in love funny because it always ends up being someone of the opposite gender. So, voila, I defied stereotypes.**


End file.
